Nott Who She Thought She Was
by Smegs7489
Summary: After finding out she is not who she thought she was, Hermione must learn to live with the expectations of her pureblood father. How will this new life effect her ability to assist Harry in the fast approaching war. Will she be able to use her new status in pureblood society to filter useful information to the Order, or will a snarky blonde wizard get in the way?
1. prologue

**A/N:** I have been reading fan fiction for a few years now and have finally decided to write a story myself. So, needless to say, this is my first ever fanfic. As we all know, the Harry Potter world does not belong to any of us but we are lucky enough to have a place like this to play with our favorite stories and characters. This is my version of my favorite ship ever, Dramione!

**Warnings: **This story will include violence and adult themes.

* * *

**Nott Who She Thought She Was**

**Prologue **

It was close to midnight when her cries were heard whaling through the halls. The twiggy elf immediately apparated to the bed chambers of Mrs. Nott. it was her time, she new, to deliver her child into the world. Even though it was earlier than her expected due date, that was to be expected for a women of Mrs. Nott's age.

Mr. Nott was not at home at this time. Choosing, rather, to be in the small town of Tinworth in support of his lord, Voldemort.

Voldemort was adamant in his endeavor to increase his followers. A sure way to increase his numbers was to encourage his followers to produce heirs, that would, in-turn, produce more heirs. The children of his followers would serve as worriers or broodmares to his cause. The beliefs of the Nott household were no different. Those born of the Nott name would be devout followers of the pureblood elite. So, Grace Nott had no choice but to allow her husband to dictate her future and that of her unborn child.

"Lydia," Mrs. Nott Cried. "Lydia, I need you!" The small house elf had already appeared at the foot of the large sleigh bed.

"Please, Lydia, I think it's time." she looked at the elf in earnest. "Summon a healer." she desperately requested.

"There is no time, Milady, the babe is on its way." As if on cue, the child began to crown. Mrs. Nott pushed in agony for what felt like hours, but had only been a few short moments. With one last forceful push came the cries of her newborn son.

"Theodore," she proclaimed, "His name is Theodore. He is my gift from God in the night."

"Milady," Lydia said in equal parts concern and curiosity." I do not think this is over." she hesitated. "It appears you are having twins!" As a Carrow, this was not unexpected. It was widely noted that Carrows bore twins. The family had done so for centuries. Though, given the age of the Nott's, it was considered highly unlikely that they would have twins, let alone any children at all.

"Madam, you need to push again." Lydia encouraged. She did as she was told and a few long minutes later, Mrs. Nott gave birth to a daughter. Lydia quickly cleaned the infant, swaddled her, and passed her to her mistress.

"Does he know?" she asked as she looked down at the tiny bundle now suckling her breast alongside her brother. "Does he know i was carrying twins?"

"No, Milady, we only knew about Theodore." Lydia answered.

"Take her," she whispered "Take her to my cousin."

"Are you sure, Milady?" the elf inquired.

"Yes," Mrs. Nott responded, "If her knows about her, she will be doomed to my fate, to serve a lord she should not serve." Mrs. Nott cuddled the babe and gave her a lingering kiss to the top of her head before passing her to her most trusted servant.

"Wait," she called to the elf, a single tear escaping her eye. "One more thing before you take her." Mrs. Nott shakely reached for her wand. "We must keep her secret. We must keep her safe." she cast a fidelius charm.

"I trust you with her life, Lydia. Deliver her to my cousin. She will be safe and she will be loved. Someday I will see her again". Without question, the elf cradled the small child in her feeble arms and disapparated, landing on the doorstep of Mrs. Notts Squib cousin, Mrs Carolyn Jean Granger.

* * *

Grace Nott was cooing at her firstborn, stroking the wisps of sandy blond hair on his head when the green flames of the floo lit up the room. Her husband, Mr Aldus Nott, emerged from the flames followed shortly by the devil himself, Lord Voldemort.

"Yes," he hissed as he peered at the bundle in Mrs. Nott's arms. "I see great promise in your house Aldus. Pray tell, what is the child's name?" he addressed .

She hesitated before answering "Theodore Thomas Nott".

Mr Nott grinned widely as he admired the sleeping infant in his wife's arms. "You know my lord, it was no easy feat to bring you this heir. We suffered many miscarriages".

"That which is great does not always come easily." his lord countered. "I believe your offspring will serve me well in the coming war." After a moment of tense silence, Voldemort continued, "Please, Aldus, do not hesitate on my accord, mark your child. Claim your heir to the Nott house".

Mr Nott attempted to pull the child from his mother's arms. Mrs. Nott faltered. Not willing to let go of the one child she was able to keep. With a stern glare from her husband, she relented.

With a quick flash from the tip of his wand, the senior Nott branded his son with the Nott family crest to the inside of his tiny wrist. Little Theodore's cries rang throughout the room and his father passed him back to his mother for comfort.

Marked by the Nott crest, Theodore would find it uncomfortable to dishonor his family. Until he came of age at seventeen, he would be bound to the will of his father. As long as his father supported the Dark Lord, the young, innocent Nott heir would be bound to the will of Voldemort.

As she rubbed a soothing salve onto Theodore's branded skin, shushing his cries, she couldn't help but to be grateful knowing her daughter was safe. She had a chance to live a free life and to grow and thrive in the light.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for giving my story a shot! I will be grateful for any reviews.


	2. Ch 1

**A/N: **I have decided to post the first chapter along with the prologue since it is short. Warnings and disclaimer at the start of the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dramione fanfiction **

**Chapter 1**

The young Theodore Nott, at the age of nine, had grown to look the spitting image of his father. With a scrawny, willowy figure and sandy blond hair, anyone could have mistaken him for Aldus at that age. Though he took on most of his fathers traits, Theo had inherited the deep sapphire blue of his mother's eyes. Once her most prominent feature, those sapphire eyes had now faded to a misty, grey-blue.

Mrs. Nott's health had been failing for several months, and, although Mr. Nott hired nothing but the best healers, they all came to the same conclusion; there was no cure for her aliments. Mrs. Nott was dying.

The weaker she became, the more difficult it was for Theo to be around her. It was hard to watch the once vibrant and loving witch disappear before his eyes. He wanted to remember the way she was. He wanted to remember all the good things they had done together. His father was never the one to read him bedtime stories or kiss a scraped knee, but his mother had always been there. She was his beacon of light and love in the otherwise cold, dark mansion that was the Nott estate.

So, when Mrs. Nott's elf, Lydia, appeared in the yard to request he visit his mother, Theo was hesitant. At the desperate, pleading look in the elf's eyes, he relented. Theo made his way to the small shed beside the stables to store his broom and Quidditch gear. In two years he would go to Hogwarts and he was determined to make his house team; whichever house that would be, he didn't know.

After putting his things away, Theo followed the elf through the kitchen doors. The elf lead him up a creaky back staircase usually only taken by the servants. Theo knew this must be the quickest way to his mother's chambers.

They popped out on the third floor near a portrait if his great grandmother, not far from his mother's door. His nerves began to flip his lunch and there was a sadness in the air. He felt frozen at the door when Lydia spoke, startling him.

"Master Theo, you must go in. it is important you speak with her_ now_!" she nudged his calves with her tiny hands. Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door.

Mrs. Nott could have been sleeping. She looked quite comfortable tucked into large fluffy blankets and her head propped on cloud like pillows. Theo almost turned back, afraid to wake her when she needed rest. A movement caught his eye and then he heard the meek sound of his name.

"Theodore, Theo, Love is that you?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Come over here and sit with me".

Theo moved slowly across the room to sit on her bedside. Mrs. Nott gingerly sat up and grasped Theo's hand. He looked into his mother's face and wished he hadn't. She gazed at him as she always had, with pure love and a smile. Only now her cheeks were hollow and her skin pale. Glittering tears lined her reddened lids. It was all to much and Theo broke down. Tears falling without his control.

"Oh, love," Mrs. Nott reached to cup her son's face, "you are my strong, brave boy. My ift in the night." Theo tried to calm his sobbing as to better hear her. He knew this would be the last time they spoke and he wanted, no _needed, _to remember every word she said. She couldn't shake the feeling that it might be the most important moment that they would ever share.

"There, there, now Theo, love." she patted his back as his sobs became soft whimpers. Who could blame him for crying. He was still a child, a child losing his mother.

"Remember i will always love you, Theo. I will always be watching over you. I know this is not easy for you but i want you to remember that you are strong and brave and you are never alone." her voice cracking, losing strength. "Don't remember me as this. Not in my deathbed. I want you to think of our adventures and stories. Do not dwell on the pain, instead always strive to live in the light, my love." began coughing a most vicious fit. When it passed, she pulled Theo towards her. "Let's cuddle one more time, my sweet boy." Theo crawled up the bed to lay beside her. Mrs. Nott lightly stroked Theo's hair as she had done since he was a baby, humming softly with shallow breaths.

"Theodore, There is something i must tell you before I am gone. You have a twin. You must keep it secret, you must keep them safe." she let out a small exhale and Mrs. Nott's hand stilled on Theo's head.

"Mother," he whispered. "Mother!" he said a little louder, propping up on his elbow and giving her a light shake. She did not respond and the realization that she was gone crashed into him with the weight of a mountain troll. Theo began to shake her more violently, shouting for her to come back when his father entered the room. Mr. Nott firmly grasped his son by the shoulders, forcing him out of the room while the house elves tended to his late wife's body.

Before he knew it, Theo was in his room being sat on the . Nott reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a small vial. He thrust the unstoppered bottle at his son who could hardly see it through his tear filled eyes.

With a huff of frustration, he preceded to pour the calming draft down Theo's throat. He stepped back and waited for the effects to set in. Slowly, Theo's cries turned to gentle sobs and eventually to the occasional sniffle. Mr. Nott looked down at his young son and with a sigh, laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Theodore, your mother is gone. I know this will be a difficult time for you. You are still just a boy. But remember, you are a Nott and one day you will be a man and the head of this house. You must always be strong and brave." He cleared his throat, "we must always honor the family so buck up and get some rest. You still have lessons in the morning." with that, Mr. Nott left the room. Leaving Theo to his thoughts. Thoughts that, with the calming draft, he was able to think over rationally.

He had a twin. Somewhere in the world he had a sister or a brother. He had always felt as if some part of him was missing and he vowed from that day forward, he would find his twin and bring them home.

* * *

Almost two years had passed since the death of Theodore Nott's mother. He had spent those two years trying to be strong and brave like both of his parents had told him to be, though he never quite felt that he was. He spent most of his time hiding in his room reading about famous witches and wizards who were actually brave. Since the death of Mrs. Nott, Theo had become a quiet and withdrawn boy.

Over that time though, he never forgot his mother's last words. He was a twin, and now, finally, he may have a chance to find his brother or sister. Now he was standing on platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the Hogwarts Express with his father by his side. He glanced around, in awe of the crowd and the gleaming red train before him. Somewhere in that sea of people, his sibling was boarding that very train. Ready to board himself, he sought out his friends who stood nearby. Narcissa Malfoy fussed over Draco's collar to his right, and to his left, the Sr. Crabb gave Vincent a hardy clap on the back.

It was times like these that he missed his mother most and wished he could share with his sibling. Mr. Nott placed a hand on Theo's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Well son, the time has come. You are finally becoming a man. Off to make the Nott family proud. Study hard and remember where your loyalties lie."

Lately there had been a lot more talk of blood purity and supremacy between his father and his friends. Theo had been taught the purebloods where like royalty and those of dirty muggle blood where not worthy of magic.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Theo said his final good-byes to his father and climbed onto the train with Draco and Vincent. Gregory Goyle was already aboard and had saved them an empty compartment. The four boys had spent most of the journey discussing Quidditch, their summer trips, and what they thought Hogwarts would be like. They each believed they would be sorted into Slytherin house, though Theo thought Ravenclaw would be acceptable. When the boys had finished 90% of their sweets from the cart, Draco, Vincent and Gregory decided to explore the train, leaving Theo to ponder the sorting.

He knew his twin had to be in the same house as him; or at least he hoped. That would make it easier to find them. Of course, if they were identical, he'd have no problems at all. Later that night, as he studied the other first years, it was obvious that he was not an identical twin. In fact, he wasn't sure any of the other students resembled his too closely. His name was called to be sorted, and to no one's surprise, Theo was indeed sorted into Slytherin. He would start his search within his own house.

By Christmas, Theo had come to the conclusion that none of the Slytherin first years could possible be his twin. They all came from notable pureblood families and could trace their lineage quite easily. It was time to expand his search to the other houses. If only he knew weather his twin was a boy or girl.

The spring term went by quickly and it became difficult to continue his search. End of year exams were fast approaching and his father had made it clear he needed to succeed.

After spending the whole of his first year hiding from the basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets, he once again returned home with no leads. He did what he could to research family trees in the library. Even going as far as to eavesdrop on all sorts of conversations. He knew everything about the goings on of the Hogwarts students but still had no clue as to who his sibling could be.

Things were getting frustrating to say the least. To make matters worse, a madman had escaped from Azkaban Prison. Theo now feared that another war could be coming. At school, Theo had become very good at eavesdropping and used that skill to listen in on his father's conversations. He heard whispers of a return and things like 'this time we have what we need to conquer'. It worried him. This concern is what drove Theo to confide in his father a secret he had been keeping for a nearly 4 years. So, two weeks before returning to Hogwarts for his third year, he bucked up the courage and knocked on the heavy doors of Mr. Nott's study.

"Come in." his father's voice rang out. "Ah, Theodore, come sit down." gesturing to the plush armchair in front of his grand mahogany desk.

"Are you ready to return to school? Your scores were impressive last year, let us hope you can keep it up". He took a moment to peek up at his young soon, noticing his nervous fidgeting. "Is there something you need Theodore?"

"Father, I need to tell you something," he started. Mr. Nott put down his quill and gave his son his full attention. "Before I tell you, please promise you won't be angry with me." Mr. Nott's brow furrowed but he gestured for Theo to continue. "You see, I would have told you sooner but mum made me promise not to say," he trailed off. "But I'm worried and i need help to find them."

"Spit it out Theodore, find who?"

"The day mother died, she told me something. She told me I was a twin. I don't know how that could be, but I know in my heart it must be true. You never mentioned i had a sibling and I thought maybe you didn't want me to know, or perhaps you didn't know at all. But father, we have to find them. It is too dangerous out there, there is a madman on the loose." Theo took a deep breath, relieved to finally have it out in the open.

Mr. Nott stared at his son in shock. Blinking slowly, he quietly called out to his late wife's elf. Lydia popped in a moment later carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She set the tray on the side table.

"Will that be all, Milord?" the elf squeaked.

"Not quite, could you please tell me if what my son has just relayed to me is true?" His voice held a sinister edge as he stared down the tiny creature. "Theodore has told me, that on her deathbed, my wife confessed that Theodore is a twin".

At the look on the shocked elf's face, Mr. Nott knew it must be true. Anger rippled through him. He stood with such force his chair flew back, rattling the shelves behind him. He approached Lydia, his figure towering over the shaking elf.

"Where, how," he grit out, face turning red with fury.

"Lydia is not to tell, milord. It was milady's wish."

"How dare you," he hollered. "How dare you keep my child from me. Where are they?" he demanded.

"Lydia is bound to secrecy. I will not tell you where she is". Mr. Nott slowly turned to Theo and asked him to leave his study with an eerie calm. Theo pressed his ear to the door as soon as it closed behind him. But his father must have cast a silencing charm because all he could hear was silence. Theo didn't see Lydia during the next two weeks and before he knew it, he was back on the platform, preparing to leave for his third year at Hogwarts.

Just before boarding the train, his father pulled him aside.

"I want you to focus on school, Theodore. That is your priority. Leave the search for your sister to me but do keep an eye out for clues. We will have your sister back".

As he watched the platform shrink into the distance, all he could think about was his sister, who, at that very moment, was somewhere on that train.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boisterous band of witches and wizards were huddled near the entrance of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley was trying to do a head count but had to keep starting over as other excited children pushed through the group in order to enter the joke shop. Harry, Hermione and Ron had just returned from following Draco Malfoy into Nocturn Ally as she attempted to count again.

"Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley screeched upon seeing the three sixth years making their way to the group. "I told you not to wander off." she scolded.

"We were only in the back room." Harry quickly interjected. At that, Mrs. Weasley huffed and mumbled something about danger and no appreciation for the rules. She began ushering the group away from the shop and Ginny used the opportunity to move closer to Hermione. She cast Hermione a questioning look and was answered with a slight shake of the head, indicating that now was not the time to discuss where they had really been.

They all pushed their way through the gaping hole in the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny and Hermione were the last to pass through the barrier, leaving the stones to crumble back into place behind them.

As the walls rebuilt themselves and the others retreated into the dark pub, Ginny held Hermione back, looking for an explanation.

"Where did the three of you really run off to?" the long haired red-head inquired. "One minute you were next to me looking at the pygmy puffs and the next you were gone."

"Ginny," Hermione began in a hushed tone. "I don't want to make a big deal of something that may be nothing at all," with a moment of hesitation and a quick look around, she continued "but, we followed Malfoy down Nocturn Ally. I didn't want to at first, but you know how Harry is, he's always suspicious, especially of Malfoy."

"Where did you follow him to?" Ginny asked, urging Hermione to continue the story.

"We followed him to Borgin and Burke's. We are not sure what exactly was going on but Harry is convinced it has something to do with Voldemort." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And what do you think, Hermione?" Ginny asked, waiting to hear the logic before jumping to conclusions like her hot headed friend. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to interrupt, poking her head out the back door.

"Come along girls, no time for dilly dally, the ministry car is waiting."

"Yes, mum, we're coming." Ginny answered. The two girls reluctantly followed the Weasley matriarch through the pub and onto the busy muggle street where the others were already seated in the car.

The car delivered them all to the Burrow where Harry would stay the rest of the week. The Dursleys were quite happy to be rid of him earlier than usual. Hermione on the other hand, would floo back home to spend the last week of the summer holiday with her parents. It was agreed that she would return on August 31st and travel with Harry and the Weasleys to Kings Cross Station the next day.

"There is no other explanation, Hermione, what else could it be." Harry reasoned. The golden trio sat on the back steps of the Burrow, enjoying the cool night air. Harry brought up Malfoy the moment they were alone.

"Really, Harry, if it were truly some Death Eater initiation, as you say, do you honestly believe it would happen in such a public place?" she argued back.

"Come now Hermione, it is getting late. Time for you to return home." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, calling to her through the kitchen door. Harry shot Hermione one last pleading look as she rose from the step. There was no way she could believe Malfoy was innocent after what they saw.

Hermione was happy to go home to be with her mother and father again before leaving for school. She and her parents had always gotten along. Since becoming a witch, it seemed that an unspoken understanding had settled over the small family. Her parents never badgered her about the magical world nor did she feel the need to explain every aspect of her life. They simply existed like she had gone to any other boarding school. She always had their unwavering support. Especially from her mother.

When Hermione was a child, there were a number of alarming events that drew unintended attention. She had quite a temper as a toddler when she didn't get what she wanted and had caused a candy counter or two to explode now and then. But her mother had always had a way of calming her and diverting the attention of passerby.

Yes, she loved her parents dearly. But, deep down, Hermione knew that her muggle life and her magical life would eventually conflict, especially with a war brewing on the horizon. So, she was grateful for the time she could spend with them.

With gentle hugs and promises of see you soons, Hermione ducked her head under the stone hearth and disintegrated into the green flames.

There was no way anyone, even the brightest witch of her age, could have prepared for the events that were to follow. Once she passed through the floo into the sitting room of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's life would cease to exist as she knew it.

As the flames of the floo subsided, Hermione stepped into the sitting room of her childhood home. She looked up to see her parents sitting side by side on the sofa. Mrs. Granger appeared distraught. Tears flowed freely from her puffy eyes as she clutched her husband's hand. Their heads snapped up when they heard Hermione enter.

"Mum, Dad, what is the matter?" she asked in a voice that could not conceal her concern.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs Granger reached for her daughter but before she could continue, four dark figures emerged from her left. How had she not seen them? At recognizing Aldus Nott, the Death Eater that he was, Hermione pushed her mother behind her and quickly withdrew her wand. Aiming it directly at the intruders.

"There is no need for that, child. Put it away before someone is hurt." Mr. Nott chuckled lightly. She did not relent, only staring him down.

"Why are you here? I'll summon the Aurors." she threatened. Something wasn't right, that she knew. Her intuition screamed for her to run, but what were her odds of escaping? She was an underage witch with muggle parents. What could they do against four, no three, full grown wizards. This is when she noticed the tall yet weedy boy standing behind Mr. Nott. She caught his eye and they locked onto each other for a moment.

Hermione studied the Slytherin. She knew he was in her year; a close friend of Draco Malfoy. Theodore gave her a small cautious smile, his eyes pleading with her silently. It caught her off guard and she unconsciously lowered her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Mr. Nott shouted and before she had a chance to block the spell, her wand was ripped from her grasp and flew into Mr. Nott's open palm.

"Now that you have been disarmed," he began, "perhaps we can talk civilly. Please, sit." With a slight swish of his wand, Hermione and the Grangers were forced back onto the couch. Hermione never took her eyes off the man as he made himself comfortable in her father's favorite armchair.

When Hermione was a child, Mr. Granger would pull his small daughter onto his lap and teach her to read from _The Sun, _those memories would forever be tainted by the evil old man now occupying the large wingback chair.

"I am sure you are wondering why we are here, hmm?" Hermione could only nod as Mrs. Granger gripped her tighter and began to sob more violently.

"Let me begin by introducing myself and my associates. My name is Aldus Nott, son of Cantankerous Nott, and lord of the Nott estate." He bowed his head slightly before gesturing to the youngest of the group. "And this is my son and heir, Theodore Nott. I believe you two already know each other." It was true, she did know Theodore Nott. They shared many classes together. Theodore had always been a quiet boy, but she knew him to be rather intelligent, being only third in their year behind herself and Draco Malfoy.

Observing the Notts, there was no doubt that Theodore was his son. The Nott men both had large ears that stuck out oddly and thin pale lips. Though Theodore had at least six inches on his father, their twiggy build was almost identical. In fact, they could have been twins in another life. They were the same in almost every way. Except for their eyes. Where the senior Nott's were a dark brown, cold and stern, the young Nott's were a deep sapphire blue and held a soft warmth and kindness, uncharacteristic of a Slytherin pureblood heir.

Theodore bowed his head at Hermione, giving her yet another unsure smile. Mr. Nott drew her attention away from her classmate to introduce the other two ominous figures lurking behind the chair.

"I would also like for you to meet Mr. Goldblum, my attorney." the greasy man he was referring to stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young mistress." his shark like grin unnerving as Hermione leered at the shady man. Mr. Goldblum stepped back and Mr. Nott continued on to the largest man in the room. This man, while intimidating in his stature, did not give off the same conniving air as the other men. It was clear that this man was purely kept around for his muscles. The large masses rippling as he flexed. He had a thick, unkempt and rusty beard that seemed to cover unsavory scars.

"Mr. Andre and Mr. Goldblum are here to make sure all goes as planned".

"And what plan is that, may I ask?" Hermione grit out. "Are you here to kill Harry Potter's mudblood friend? You will not get away with this! The order will hunt you down and.."

"Salazar girl, calm down." Mr Nott interrupted. "I am not here to kill you, I am here to bring you home."

"What, What are you talking about?" she spat. At this point, Mrs. Granger was nearly inconsolable, burying her tear soaked face into her husband's chest.

"Hermione, do you really think a witch as talented as yourself could have been born of muggles? Honestly." he scoffed. When Hermione only responded with a confused stare, Mr. Nott continued. "You, my dear, were born as a sacred twenty-eight. You are the missing Nott heiress, my daughter and Theodore's twin sister". All color drained from her face and, as if the air had been sucked from the room, she struggled to breathe. How was this possible? She must be in a nightmare. This must be some kind of trap. She was the daughter of Joel and Carolyn Granger, a muggleborn.

"How, this isn't possible." she could barely get the words out. She turned to her mother who was still buried in her father's shirt. Mr. Granger cleared his throat and she looked up at him, praying he was going to tell her that none of this was real. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Hermione, dear, I am so sorry." he croaked out "We should have told you when you first showed signs of magic." Hermione could only gape at him as his words sunk in. "We thought we were protecting you." This is when her mother finally spoke.

"Your mother, your real mother," She reached for Hermione with shaking hands, "is my cousin, Grace Nott. You see, I was born a Carrow, a squibb. She was Grace Carrow before she married Aldus Nott. She is your real mother and this," she gestured to Mr. Nott, "is your birth father." Hermione was stunned. None of this made sense. Her mother was a Carrow and a pureblood, so that made her a half-blood. No, she was not actually her mother. But her real mother was a pureblood and if she were to believe this all, then her father was a pureblood. She was a pureblood. If this was her real father than how did she end up with the Grangers and why had they come for her now? Her head was swimming with questions when Mr. Nott interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes," he drawled, "it seems that your mother was not just pregnant with Theodore, she was also carrying you. We were unaware that she was carrying twins. I was not present for the birth, only the house elves. She had already sent you away by the time I returned." Mr. Nott waited for Hermione to speak.

"Why did she send me away?" she asked.

"She wanted to protect you from their world. She didn't want you to grow up in all the darkness. She gave you a chance to live in the light and be loved. If she could have saved Theo too, she would have." Mrs. Granger's eyes shifted to the boy hiding behind his father. He only looked down attempting to avoid the attention.

"It's preposterous is what it is." Mr. Nott shouted. "This girl is of the purest blood lines and should have been raised as such. Not by a lowly squibb and her filthy muggle husband. She will be coming home where she belongs."

"No, I won't go." Hermione argued firmly, but Mr. Goldblum took this moment to become useful.

"Miss Nott," she sneered at the title. "I understand that this is quite a lot for such a young girl to grasp all at once, but let me explain. When your mother gave you away, there was never any legal documentation. Therefore, as an underage witch, your biological father is your sole guardian." Mrs Granger began to break down again and this time Hermione followed. They gripped each other for dear life as reality set in. There was nothing they could do. This man had the law on his side and he proved he would not be against bringing it to the Wizengamot.

"Theodore, take your sister to her room to gather her things. Be quick about it." Theo slowly made his way over to the crying women and gently lay a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's alright, Hermione, it's alright, go with Theo, dear." Her mother released her hold and motioned for Hermione to stand. Once she was standing, Theo pressed one hand to the middle of her back and held her elbow with the other, guiding her across the room and up the staircase. She was in a complete fog as they reached the top and she pushed open the door to her room.

Theo took it in. It was, of course, decidedly muggle. Like his room, there were band posters on the walls, though most of them didn't move. photographs of friends sat on the nightstand and the shelves were lined with books. She didn't have a floo in her room but there was a strange box with a glass face sitting atop a dresser. They both stood for a few moments, unable to move. He from nerves, her from shock. Theo couldn't stand the silence for long and finally spoke.

"If you would like, I'll start with the books." she jumped at the sound of his voice, she had forgotten that he was there. She hadn't actually heard what he said.

"What?" she finally registering that he had spoken.

"I said, I'll start with the books. I know you like to read, should I pack them all? We should really try to hurry up though." he stared at his feet, the words rushing out.

"Right." She took a deep breath and everything came back into focus. This was happening whether she liked it or not, it was time to pull out the Gryffindor courage she was supposed to have and face this head on. "Yes, thank you. You can leave the top self, I don't need those." she made her way to the closet and began pulling out all the drawers grabbing everything and throwing it in a pile.

"You won't need all of that," Theo interrupted her, "father will buy you all the new clothes you'll need no matter the cost and we need to be fast, he's not very patient. Just take your favorite things." Hermione dug through the pile and flipped through the hangers until she emerged from the mess with a small handful of garments. Hermione had never been a materialistic person but there were some things that had sentimental value. She packed the matching hat and scarf that her Gramma Granger knit two christmases ago, a wool sweater from her family's holiday in Ireland, and a few other tee shirts of such a nature. She continued around the room in that fashion, gathering only the things she was really attached to; photos, a few knicknacks, a throw from the bed, and a pendant necklace that her parents had given her when she got her Hogwarts letter. A simple, circle cut emerald bordered by intricate diamonds and hung from a thin silver chain. She never wore it once she was sorted into Gryffindor. It was far too Slytherin. Now, it sort of made sense. Both of her birth parents were in Slytherin. The Grangers must have thought she would be too.

She tossed it all towards Theo who unceremoniously stuffed it all in her trunk. When she had finished searching every corner of the room she turned to Theo. He had been quiet the whole time. The reunion with his long lost sister was supposed to be happy. He had hoped that when they met they would have an instant connection and that she would be just as excited to return to the family as he was to have her back. This did not feel like the joyful moment he had in mind. He felt more like they were ripping her away from her life; kidnapping her.

"That's everything." she said. He closed and latched the lid and they made their way back down the stairs. She took one last look at her childhood room before closing the door behind them, not knowing when she would return.

Everyone was still seated in the sitting room when they returned. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had pulled themselves together a bit and Mr. Nott seemed bored. Upon their arrival, all eyes turned to them. The Grangers jumped up from their spots, still clutching each other. Mr. Nott stood and stepped between Hermoine and the Grangers. Mr Goldblum moved to stand behind Hermione and Theo.

"Say your good-byes, Hermione. It's time we get you back to where you belong." Mr Nott took a step back, allowing her to pass and fall into the arms of her parents, or at least the people who raised her. She told them how much she loved them and they told her the same. All three of them sobbing and grasping one another wherever they could reach. She didn't want to leave them. As Hermione was promising that she would write them as soon as she could, Mr Nott grabbed her around the arm and pulled her away from the Grangers.

"That's enough." he huffed, "Mr. Goldblum, if you would, please escort my children home." Hermione shuddered as the lawyers bony fingers curled over her shoulder. A sudden suction in her gut pulled her into a flurry of colors, leaving the Grangers behind.

* * *

A/N: sorry for taking so long on the update. Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.


	4. Chapter 3

Nott Who She Thought She Was

Chapter 3

Finally, the swirling sensation came to an abrupt stop. Hermione stumbled slightly as her feet hit shining white marble. Theo was quick to catch her before she fell. He gave her an apologetic smile as she righted herself and stepped away from his touch. She had barely a moment to look around the large circular entryway before Mr. Nott apparated into the foyer.

"Welcome home, Hermione." he gave her a slight bow, holding his hands behind his back. He then turned and stuck out a hand to Mr. Goldblum, thanking him for his help then the man was gone with a pop. Just before he could return his attention to his children, a house elf appeared at his feet. The older elf gave his master a deep bow. His crooked nose nearly skimmed the floor.

"Good evening, master," the elf addressed Nott Sr. "Let me take your cloak." Without a word. Mr Nott removed his cloak, the elf snapped his fingers and it vanished.

"Bron, tell Quince to prepare dinner and have it served in the family dining room in one hour. Have Ena report to Miss. Nott's champers to help her prepare for dinner. I think she will suit my daughter well as her personal elf." Bron bowed again to his master and disappeared in a wisp. Mr. Nott then turned back to his children. "Theodore, show Hermione to her chambers and once she is settled meet me in my study."

"Yes Father." he answered with a slight nod. Mr. Nott walked off and through a door under the staircase and Theo made his way to the stairs. He only ascended the first two steps when he realized Hermione wasn't following him. He turned around to see that she was still standing at the center of the hall gazing blankly around the room. It was a grand entryway with dark wood paneled walls. The staircase started at the right and wound up the far wall to a landing on the left. Along with the door that Mr. Nott used, were four sets of double doors built seamlessly into the paneling, two to the left and two to the right. Ornate cherry wood tables were placed between the sets of doors. Atop the tables sat large celadon glazed ceramic vases filled with elaborately arranged bouquets. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on Theo who was patiently waiting for her.

Slowly, she made her way to him and they silently ascended the stairs together. The hall they were led to was similarly decorated to the entrance hall. It split off to the left and right. The opposite wall was lined with large windows overlooking the front drive. Hermione was unsure exactly where the estate was located but the surrounding lands were made up of rolling farmlands dotted with trees.

"Our wing is to the right." Theo placed his right hand on her back and gestured down the hall with his left as he led the way. "Father's wing is to the left but I can show you that way later on." Hermione remained quiet as they walked by two sets of doors. Theo pointed to the third door as they passed. "This is my room and yours is the next one down. I will be right next door if there is anything you ever need." She nodded in understanding as they continued on to what was to be her room. Theo pushed open the heavy wooden door and let her walk in first.

Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she took in the enormous room. The whole of the Granger's upper floor could have fit into the excessive space. The wall panels were painted a soft cream and gold filigree crown molding framed the trey ceiling. In one corner was a large gilded fireplace circled by a chaise and winged armchair. Her personal books were already stacked on the bookshelves that stood on either side of the mantle. There was a writing table built into the bay window. In the other corner sat an antique vanity. Set against the center of the far wall was a grand four poster bed. Sheer gold silk curtains hung from the beams and the bed coverings were the same cream as the walls, weaved with gold thread in an intricate floral pattern. Her Hogwarts trunk had been placed at the foot of the bed.

"I hope you find everything to your liking. I helped pick the color scheme. Sometimes this place can feel so dark and lonely and I just wanted to make your room as bright and cheerful as possible." Theo was still standing in the doorway, hesitant to move farther into the room.

"Thank you, Theodore. It is beautiful." She spoke for the first time since arriving at the estate. He looked up with a shy smile and she returned it, if only to put him at ease.

"Please, call me Theo, father is the only person who calls me Theodore." He grimaced at the formal title. "Well," he continued, "I should let you change for dinner. The door next to your vanity leads to your wardrobe and the one next to that is to your private bath. Ena should be up soon to help you and I'll return just before six o'clock to escort you to dinner."

"Thank you, Theo." she called him this time. He turned to leave but stopped short before closing the door behind him.

"I know this must be a lot for you to take in, but if it's any consolation, I am very happy to have you here and to have a chance to get to know my sister. I only hope that one day we can be as close as we should have always been." and with that he left her to her thoughts.

The moment the latch clicked, Hermione sunk to the floor right there where she stood. Burying her face in her hands, she began to sob. This was a lot to take in. It was almost too much for the young witch to handle. How was it possible that in one moment she was Hermione Granger, muggle born, and in the very next she was Hermione Nott, pure blood. She now belonged to a family that stood against everything she was brought up to be. How could she possibly adjust to being part of a world that had tried so hard to keep her out. She could never fit into this family or their world. She could never follow the beliefs of her Death Eater father. She would not pretend to either. In that moment she had a small hope that they would consider her a blood traitor when she would refuse to change her views. Perhaps Mr. Nott would turn her out and she could return to the family that raised her and remain Hermione Granger. As the thought gave her strength her sobs lessened. She reminded herself, once again, that she was a Gryffindor and she could handle this. Just then, a small crack sounded from behind her.

"Good evening, young Mistress." the elf squeaked. Hermione turned to find a small pinkish elf with large violet eyes staring at her. Hermione quickly stood and hastily wiped the moisture from her face.

"Hello there," she said, "you must be Ena."

"Yes, Mistress, that's me. I'm here to help you get ready for dinner. And, Bron has told me that Master has chosen me to be your personal elf. It is an honor to serve the young Miss. We have all been working so hard to prepare for you to arrive. And here you are, just as beautiful as we have all imagined."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. She was not used to being called beautiful. Though the elf could just be saying that to appease her new Mistress.

"Now we haven't much time." Ena grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her to the vanity. "Sit here and Ena will fix up your hair." The elf picked up a sterling silver brush and began running it through her curls. With each stroke, the curls began to frizz and Hermione was surprised when a small giggle made its way up her throat at the horrified look on Ena's face.

"This won't do," Ena huffed and scrunched her brow in thought. After a moment, she clucked her tongue and huffed again. "Tonight we will try a simple braid. Tomorrow Ena will go to Diagon Alley and pick up some hair potions. Don't you worry, Ena will tame this mane before you return to Hogwarts. The elf quickly plaited her hair in a single braid starting from one side and ending over the opposite shoulder.

"Now let's do something about those puffy eyes, hmm." Ena passed her a tiny pot of cream and told her to apply a small amount around her eyes. Instantly the swelling dissipated. Next, Ena used a fluffy puff to apply a light powder all over her face, covering the red blotches. She finished the look with a clear gloss for her lips and a soft pink blush that gave her a natural rosy color. It was all so subtle but gave her a fresh faced appearance. No one would have guessed she had just been crying.

"Master will want you dressed in robes for dinner." Ena told her as she hopped off her stool and went into the closet. Hermione followed her into the closet and was not surprised to see it mostly empty, only the few things she had brought with her hung on the rods. There were, however, three sets of simple dress robes in black, blue and emerald, that Hermione had not seen before. Ena plucked the black set from the hanger and passed them to Hermione before leaving the closet so Hermione could dress. The robes were just a tad too big on her but Ena was quick to adjust them with a snap of her fingers.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the latch clicked behind him, Theo took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was true that he was grateful to have Hermione there but he was also worried. While she had given him a smile before leaving, he couldn't help but feel that it would be a long road ahead before they became close in the way he hoped. No matter though, he would do whatever it took to make her feel comfortable.

Remembering that he was expected in his father's study, he made his way down the hall. The study was midway down the left wing, just past several guest rooms but before Mr. Nott's private quarters. Theo raised his fist to knock but the door opened before his knuckles made contact with the wood. His father's voice beckoned him from inside.

"Sit down." He told Theo as he waved a hand towards the empty chair across from him. "How did she find her quarters?" He asked, not truly sounding interested.

"I believe she liked them, though I think it will take her some time to get used to being here." Theo admitted.

"Yes, well you will both be back at Hogwarts soon enough and I'm sure she will be fine. Now, before you do return to Hogwarts I want you to understand that you are to look after her. Given her close relationships with Mr. Potter and several other unsavory families, she could potentially be in danger. I urge you to encourage her to leave these relations behind and make more appropriate connections. I expect you will help her to understand and accept our pure blood traditions. She is a Nott and I expect her to behave like one."

"Yes, of course, father. I will do everything I can." Theo readily agreed. Mr Nott gave a satisfied nod.

"Good. Tonight we will make her an official Nott. After Dinner she will receive the Nott family crest." Mr. Nott said.

"But father, can't that wait?" Theo asked.

"And why should that wait." Mr. Nott sternly glared at his son for questioning him.

"It's just that she has been through so much today already. Perhaps it would be better if she had a few more days to adjust to her new situation. Give her some time to accept that she is a Nott before marking her." Theo was afraid that it would all be too overwhelming for her. He knew Hermione had that Gryffindor courage, but learning that you were adopted and are not who you thought you were can take its toll on even the strongest person.

Mr. Nott leaned back on his chair, resting his elbows on the armrests and steepling his fingers. He studied his son momentarily before mulling over what he had said.

"Fine," he conceded. "Tomorrow I have business with Gringotts and a meeting with Mr. Goldblum. I will return just after lunch. You will spend the morning showing Hermione the house and property and once you have had lunch you will bring her here to my study. She will receive the crest then." Mr. Nott said with finality. Theo could tell there was no arguing. At least he convinced his father to give her one night to adjust.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Theodore. Go now and change. I will see you both in the dining room shortly." Mr. Nott dismissed him. Theo rose from the chair and left the room without another word. He returned to his own room, changed into dress robes and ran a comb through his hair. It had become a bit unruly throughout the events of the last few hours. Fifteen minutes later he was back at Hermione's door ready to escort her to dinner.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione was slipping on the pair of black kitten heels Ena had transfigured from her tennis shoes when a knock sounded at the door. Ena rushed to open the door and Theo stepped in.

"Good evening, master Theodore. Miss Hermione is ready for dinner." Ena told him.

"Thank you, Ena." He smiled at the elf. "Why don't you return to the kitchen. I'm sure Quince will want help to finish dinner preparations."

"Of course, master Theodore." Ena gave him a slight curtsy, turned to Hermione and did the same before disapparating.

"You look lovely, Hermione. Are you ready? Father usually prefers that we arrive before him." He took a few steps towards her and stuck out his elbow for her to hold.

"Thank you. Yes, I suppose I'm as ready as I can be." She said softly as she kept her eyes on the floor. She tentatively reached for his waiting arm and let herself be led from the room. The two young Notts made their way back down the hall, down the stairs and through one of the wooden doors in the foyer. It led to a rather grand dining hall. The large windows that lined the wall to her right looked out onto a well manicured garden. At the center of the room sat a long table. The table could seat at least twenty people.

"This is the guest dining hall. We rarely use it unless father holds a meeting. The family dining room is just through that door there." Theo explained as he pointed towards the other end of the hall. The family dining room was a much more reasonable size with a table that could seat eight. Though the room was much smaller, it mirrored the decor of the guest hall. Again, windows lined the wall to the right but also the far wall as well, where a set of French doors opened to an intimate veranda. Three place settings had been arranged on the table. One at the head and the others to the right and left. Theo walked Hermione around the table before pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit. After she was settled, Theo walked to the other side and sat across from her.

Hermione had never seen such an elaborate setting for a family meal but had been to enough upscale restaurants to know which utensils to use and when. The two sat in uncomfortable silence until Mr. Nott arrived a few minutes later. As he took his spot at the head of the table, an elf Hermione had not yet seen, came through a swinging door behind her. He carried two pitchers. One with wine and the other with water. As the elf filled their glasses, Theo cleared his throat.

"Hermione, this is Deacon. He serves our meals any time we are in the dining rooms or on the veranda. Otherwise, I'm sure Ena will get you anything else you might want." Deacon bowed to her with the introduction before slipping back through the door that he came from. He returned a moment later serving the first course of salmon tartar. Mr. Nott and Theo wasted little time digging into the dish. Theo was half way done when he noticed Hermione had yet to touch her food. He sent her an encouraging smile. She was rather hungry after such a trying day and decided starving herself wouldn't make things any better so she picked up her fork and began eating. It wasn't until they had been served and finished their soup that anyone spoke again.

"Hermione, How do your chambers suit you?" Mr. Nott asked her. She was startled by the sudden interruption in the silence. It took her a second to register what he had asked.

"Oh, um," she mumbled, "they are very nice." she didn't know what else she could say.

"Tomorrow Theodore will take you on a tour of the grounds while I tend to some business in London." he continued. "I will be setting up a private vault at Gringotts for you and meeting with Mr. Goldblum to adjust family documents. After tomorrow, you will officially be a Nott." he told her proudly. Hermione could only nod in acceptance. The conversation halted as Deacon returned with the main course, a juicy roast with potatoes and a medley of vegetables. He waited until the elf returned to the kitchen before carrying on.

"Now that you are a Nott, there are certain expectations I have for you. It is important that you always represent the family well by following our pure blood traditions. I believe we have several books in the library on pure blood customs, proper etiquette and appropriate courting rituals." Hermione bulked at the mention of courting rituals. It all sounded so archaic. "Most witches your age have been studying these traditions for their entire lives. But, from what I understand, you are an intelligent witch and a quick learner. I must apologize to Theodore for chastising him all these years. For coming in third behind a mudblood in academics only to find out that mudblood was actually my own daughter." Mr. Nott chuckled lightly at the irony.

Hermione's fork fell with a clatter to her plate when she heard the derogatory term. Piercing the old man with a fiery glare. Theo at least had the decency to look ashamed of his father's foul language. Mr. Nott, however, seemed unfazed by the change in her demeanor and continued on.

"Nott's have always done well academically and I expect you both to keep that up in this coming year. If you can master our pure blood customs and maintain your high marks, I do believe we will be able to find you a very advantageous match." he reasoned.

"Father, don't you think it is a little early to be considering matrimony? I mean, we are only about to start our sixth year." Theo questioned.

"Not at all. You will both be of age in a few weeks. It is important that we secure a good match for Hermione sooner rather than later. We can't have her connected to an undesirable family. As for you, Theodore, I may already have some prospects in mind, though, some will not be of age for another year or two." he explained. "I will encourage you, Hermione, to spend time this year acquainting yourself with some of the families we are close with. The Parkinsons and the Greengrasses both have daughters in your year that would make excellent companions. While I cannot keep you from Potter and the Weasley boy, it would be wise to consider cutting those ties. The Weasleys are known blood traitors." It didn't matter to her what this man said, she would never stop being friends with Harry and Ron.

"If I may, father, wouldn't it be best to keep Hermione's identity a secret for a little longer. Since she is ignorant of our customs, it would be easy for some bloke to entangle her in an arrangement that could be unwelcome and improper." Theo suggested.

"Perhaps you are right, Theodore." he paused for a moment in thought. "Yes, that would be a good idea. We do not want anyone taking advantage of her to get to our fortune. We will wait to announce your identity for a while." Mr. Nott agreed. Though slightly offended at being called ignorant, Hermione threw Theo a grateful look. She wasn't ready for the world to know that she belonged to a family of blood purists.

The kitchen door swung open as Deacon returned to clear their plates and replace them with dessert. The family, if you could call it that, finished their meal without another word. It was nothing like dinner with her parents. They usually shared a tub of ice cream on the sofa and watched the news after dinner. The thought had reminded her that she promised to write them to let them know she was safe.

"Sir, after dessert, would it be possible for me to borrow an ow? I promised my parents I would write to them when I arrived. They are probably worried sick." she asked. Mr. Nott fixed her with an irritated sneer.

"Those people are not your parents." he ground out. "I am your father and you are a Nott." he said firmly. "Besides, they will have no idea who you are anymore." With that he rose from the table and left the room.

The realization hit her like a stupefy to the gut. Her eyes filled with tears and she pushed away from the table with such force the chair toppled to the floor. Hermione could vaguely hear Theo calling after her as she ran to her room. She threw herself to the bed and wept for the life and loved ones that had been ripped away from her. Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! Sorry for the slow update. Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters done soon since I'm stuck in quarantine for the next few weeks. Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
